


The reader smut fics

by kirbychulix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (now everything seems apprehensive, CAN'T WAKE UP (WAKE ME UP INSIDE, I don't want that for you), Multi, OH GOSH SO MUCH SMUT, SAAAAVVVEEE ME!!!, and I'm freaking out what do I do?, minor foncest, okay now the silly tag oare over, please note that I have not writen a smut until now, requests are open, smut!!!, wake me up (wake me up inside)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br/>note this is not a joke fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My pet (sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah  
> OH requests are open for reader, but it's only sans and papyrus and their au's, i just feel uncomfortable writing other characters like this, please respect my opinon

(Warning: Pet play, collars, vibrators, and orgasm denial.0.)

(oh and papryus sometimes joins in on these misadventures too, don't ask why just accept it)

You have an excellent life right now, you live with your husband sans and his brother papryus, however papryus is on a week long vacation for some reason. Sans just thinks this is his excuse for not working on helping the humans and monsters get on friendlier terms. And temmie who is a complete sweet heart that lives with you guys too! She also went with him to insure that 'he behaves'. You shrug off the memory while you finish your... third speech on why monsters should have equal rights on humans, suddenly sans comes into your room and grabs you and plants his skull straight in your chest. You carry on considering this is now normal between the 3 of you now, apparently your breasts are the perfect pillows to these skeles and your not exactly sure why. After your done spell checking everything you save it and put down your laptop and stroke your husband's skull "hey my green apple whats got you down?" He mumbles a nothing and continues to get really close and personal to your girls, suddenly you feel one of his hands go down to your inner thigh and casually stroke it.

By now your really curious to what he's doing... and a little wet, you keep stroking his skull as he keeps doing this closing your eyes and just enjoying the sensation. So much so that you don't even notice sans putting a collar on you until you hear a *click* sound, when you open your eyes you see his smug grin as he grabs the leash of the collar into one hand , still stroking you thighs with the other. You 3 have already talked about this kind of stuff and have safe words in place encase they go to far "now now my slutty little pet you've been a bad a bad girl and i think you need some punishment, now on your knees pet. " you do as he says , not wanting to be punished to badly at the start, he smiles darkly now as he unbuckles his pants and their's a glowing green dick in front of you face, you desperately want to suck on it, but refrain because he hasn't told you to yet. "bleheh good girl now, you know what to do." you lean forward and start licking the tip and put the tip into your mouth, moving your tongue counter clock wise. He gasps and tugs the leash forward , making you take on more of the impressively girthy length "bleh,I know you can take more, my lovely, lovely slutty pet." You know you this is just a cheap tactic to make you take more, but you do it anyways, nearly getting 3/4ths of it down your throat and you start to gag on it, you look at sans, and he has the most beautiful face you've ever seen, head high and tongue out. It made you wetter, so you slip a finger down to enter yourself, not caring about the punishment. he seem to have noticed this however and took your hair into his hand into your hair, and forcefully and you start to gag more tears welling up in your eyes. "bleheheh you really didn't think i wouldn't notice my slut~ don't worry this is only the start of your punishment " he said every word with a roll of his hips, then brought you back up to the tip, only to slam you back down, over and over and over.

He was just fucking your face at this point, you had to take the finger out side of you to grab onto his pants as you keep getting violently face fucked. He eventually took a sharp breath of air and held your face at the very base of his dick and came down your throat, load after load, which you had to swallow. He eventually let go of you and you coughed a lot and showed your tongue, showing you had swallowed every last drop. "bleheheh now wait here pet, and take off your clothes while your at it~" you decide to take do what he says, you get undressed and wait for him while he grabs his toys, he comes back a little latter and with a small egg shaped vibrator you shiver in anticipation of what he's going to do next. "now on to the bed ass high for me pet~" He smoothly says in his deep voice that sends shivers down your spine as you do what he says. 

He takes his dick in his hand and put's the vibrator on your clit. and turns it on to a low setting and starts to line himself up with your dripping cunt "you ready my pet?" he says slapping his dick right at your entrance "Y-yes master." With that he deeply chuckled and thrusts into you all the way into the hilt "A-AH!!!" You shouted as he started going at a very fast pace, dragging your hips back up to meet him and bruising them, you could already feel angry welts on your ass as he pounded into you. "bleh so wet , and tight!" he shouted and he turned up the volume of the vibrator and kept going "SANS!! I'M GONNA!!!" Just as you where about to hit your orgasm, he pulled out and turned the vibrator off. You turned your head and looked at him in confusion "s-sans?" you asked, trying to push your ass back into his dick, he just kept your hips into a very tight position. "your not allowed to cum until i say you can you hear me you slut?~ this is a punishment after all!~" he said locking eyes with you as you where forced to stare into his glowing heart shaped eyes "yes ma-master""good" with that he started to pound away at you at inhuman speed, so fast that you can't even process it, you feel the excitement however he's refusing to slow down to give you any pleasure as he keeps hammering away at you, after a while of this he starts to cum in you, not stopping for a second, you're so close yet he kept taking away the pleasure, you think he's not even gonna let you cum, but then he turns on the seemingly forgot vibrator onto the highest setting and started to trust into you at a moderate pace, a few second of this and you were already near the edge again and thankfully sans didn't show any signs of stopping this time, but when you finally hit that orgasmic bliss he pulled out your soul and snaked his tongue around it causing you to see stars behind your eyes and cum very hard. sans slows down to help you ride your orgasm and turns the vibrator off. He also takes off the color, kissing your neck bone in the process

After that he leaves... only to come back with a glass of water and some tissues, he helps you clean up after the misadventure. Reminding you about how much he loves you, and how you were such a good girl about the whole thing. You tell him that you love him too and he's so beautiful and you cherish him. The two of you fall asleep after the fatigue kicks in and you sleep next to your husband


	2. You're mine love (papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you fuck the other skele

you knew you where being a bit to daring, deciding to out in a dress with no underwear, flirting with every monster you see, all knowing he was watching. You take a small break in waterfall, calling sans to see what he's up to, checking on the flowey village, stuff like that. "Huh nothing to here, might as well just sit down" you quietly say to yourself, after you do you get a bright idea, you slide your hand down and lift the bottom of your dress up and slide another hand to your cunt, lightly tracing your clit in circles. You hear a grunt, but continue as you slide two fingers up and down your folds, getting yourself even more wet "H-hah papyrus." you moan out.

You feel your hand be pulled back up by a boney hand "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH SWEETHEART." You look up to a pissed off papyrus he pins you down via red magic. "NOW I'LL DO ALL THE WORK YOU FILTY TEASE" You feel a clothed erection on your vagina "P-paps, please" you begged, he tsked at you and kept rolling his hips "NOW NOW, YOU WON'T GET PLEASURE THAT EASY, AFTER ALL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS" he said, hitting your clit every word "Please pappy! please fuck me!" you begged more and started to roll your hips "REALLY SLUT? OUT IN THE OPEN, WHERE ANYONE CAN SEE US? OH HEAR US? MY MY YOU'RE MORE DIRTY THAN I THOUGHT." he said taking off his pants "Y-yes!" you said, you feel some of your essence dripping into the grass. "MY LOVE, HOW NAUGHTY ARE YOU, FINE YOU SHALL GET YOUR WISH, BUT FIRST, WHAT'S MY NAME" He asked, taking off his boxers and positioning his dick against your entrance "Papyrus." "GREAT NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO YELL" and with that he immediately entered you, going at a brutal pace "A-ah! Papyrus! Shit, to fast!" You yelled rapping your arms around his neck "GOOD NOW YOU'LL KNOW WHO OWNS YOU" and with that he bit your neck, enough to cause blood to spill out, he licked it up with his long red tongue "HMM YOUR BLOOD IS SO GOOD, WANT, NO NEED MORE." He said nibbling on your sensitive flesh, he slipped a hand up and startle to play with your breasts, specifically your nipples.

"PAP I'M GOING TO!" you shouted coming on his member, you heard him tsk and brought you up, so you looked like you where ridding him. "NOW NOW, WHO SAID YOU COULD CUM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I THINK A SLUT LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR THAT, NOW" His boney hand slapped your ass "START RIDING ME LIKE A GOOD LITTLE WHORE" You moaned and start to do as he says, despite your legs feeling like jelly after the first time, you felt another slap to your ass "FASTER YOU SLUT!" He shouts at you, grabbing your hips and starting to bounce you himself "I-I can't please papyrus at least give me a breEeeAaaK" You shouted as you felt your soul be pulled out, as well as him hitting your g-spot "HOW PATHETIC" He degrades you, minority lifting your soul, before slamming it back down. "YOU" Another bounce, "CAN'T" oh god "EVEN" you felt him roughly grab your soul and move it automatically "DO" so hot "THIS!" you felt yourself cum again do to the this "AND YOU CAME AGAIN, DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A B A D T I M E CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOISE!" with that he kept forcefully kept bouncing you up and down, with you crying from overstimulation, you felt yourself be lift up and thrown onto the grassy floor, and he started fucking like you like he had seconds to live, you bit your arm in order to hide your muffled screams of pleasure, he wasn't having any of this, so he roughly rubbed your soul and hit your g-spot "NO YOU WILL SCREAM TO THIS FUCKING WORLD WHO'S FUCKING YOU MY LOVE, SCREAM IT, SCREAM MY NAME!!!" You felt your mind breaking at the pure stimulation "PAPYRUS!!!" You shout, he bended over and started to nibble on the junction between your neck and shoulder. "MINE MINE MINE OH GOD (Y/N) YOUR MINE FOREVER, I'M NOT SHARING YOU WITH ANYBODY YOU FUCKING TEASE" His dirty talk has send you over the edge one more time and you came on his cock again.

He didn't stop no matter how much you begged him to "MINE, YOU BETTER NOT GO OFF WITH ANYBODY ELSE, MINE, I WILL FIND OUT." he said in a possessive voice making you cry out, you saw stars in the back of your eyes "I'M YOURS PAPYRUS I DON'T WANT ANYBODY ELSE, JUST FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME!!!~" You shouted, surprised you could get a sentence out "HEH YOU GOT IT LOVE~" With that he took your dripping soul into his mouth and thrusted into you as hard as he could and you felt his cum gush into you, and you came one last time "PAPYRUS" "(Y/N)!!!" you both shouted as you both reached completion. With that you heard him whisper "MINE MINE MINE." he chanted like that was the only thing he could say. After a few seconds you felt the exaction hit you and you yawned "Heh fucked you good love~" You're curious to why he used such a soft voice, until you heard both of your cries play out by a blue flower, 'oh dear what if somebody hears oh gosh this was not thought OUT!' as if hearing your thoughts papyrus just simply responded "Let them hear love~ i need everyone to know who claimed you" in his stupidly sexy voice, you felt yourself be carried into the cold and back to snowdin, you just sighed and nuzzle your head into his jacket "hmm mine" you whisper before hearing a chuckle saying "I love you"

Extended ending

"brother where were you! i was trying to find you, and wait is that (y/n)" the other skele, sans, asked, "YEAH BRO, WHAT ABOUT IT" papyrus responded. "ah i see, i was wondering where she *sniff*... she's covered in your scent isn't she bro" Sans asked, you felt a bad time incoming "YEAH, SHE'S MINE TOO." Papyrus responded, a bit agitated "now bro, as much as i, the marvelous sans, respect you, she's mine too, so i think i need to mask her in my scent to cover up yours" sans said, taking you into his arms, well trying to. "STRANGE THING, I WAS GONNA SAY THE SAME, BUT SHE'S MINE SO I SAY KEEP HER LIKE THIS" papyrus acted like a child asked to share his favorite toy "Well I have a compromise" you said, voice hoarse from screaming so much "and what would that be (y/n)?" you smirked "Isn't it obvious, cover me in both your guys' cum." You said, stating it like the most obvious thing in the world, your boyfriends just seem to blush at this. "HMM YOU SURE LOVE, YOU'VE NEVER HANDLED BOTH OF US AT ONCE" Paps asked "Yes, I just thought maybe you'd like to share me, after such a good fucking from both of you I'd wonder how it would feel to be fucked by you guys at the same time" You took a finger to your sensitive core, grabbed a fingers worth of yours and papyrus' cum and suck on it, both of your skeles blushed harder "well if your sure about this sweetheart" sans said, going up to his room to grab a few toys "we won't hold back" "SO LOVE READY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME?" they both said, you just nodded, knees already quivering to what their about to do to you


	3. So very hot (U.T. Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes into heat and his bro worries for his sudden reclusiveness, then you, being sans girlfriend, decide to take the liberty on checking if he's all right!... oh

(warnings: overstimulation, choking,tentacles, minor pain play, and major sub and dom)

You stretched out and yawned "maan today was exhausting" You say, and who can blame you! Working an extra hour at grillby's ,you love the place don't get yourself wrong! But an extra hour of not spending time with your beloved boyfriend and that and a customer throwing up, it's just been a very stressful day for you. "(Y/n), we're closing up" you heard a familiar fire being whisper to you "I know grillbs it's just been very stressful for me as of late y'know" He just nodded while you got up and started to close up, after getting sans' jacket and waving goodbye to grillby you decide to call your second favorite skeleton, papyrus. "HELLO THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING?" You giggle at his still loud voice "It's nothing paps just wondering if your back from patrol yet?" you hear him gasp and swallow somehow "N-NO HUMAN I AM NOT, BUT I HAVE TO WARN YOU, DON'T GO BACK HOME,SANS HAS BEEN ACTING... RATHER STRANGE LATELY." You immediately worry "Oh no what's happened?" you asked, panic in your voice "I'M NOT SURE HUMAN, NO WAIT UNDYNE DON'T BURN DOWN THE HOUSE! AND YOU SHOULD CHECK, UNDYNE GLITTER DOES NOT GO IN THE SPAGHETTI!!! SORRY HUMAN I'LL CALL YOU BACK LATER!" Papyrus said before hanging up the phone.

You open up the door to your, well the skele bros home, but you have no place to stay soooo... you decide to knock on sans' door "Hey sans, I called paps and I was wondering if you're alright?" You say to him, you heard a very noticeable 'FUCK' come from the other side, as well as him probably hitting the floor. "hey doll, i'm not feeling good right now, so maybe you could leave for a while, i promise that i'm not trying to get rid of you or anything! I just need some-, *whisper* oh fuck not right now. time! okay babe?" You heard him call from the other side, your still worried about him but give a confirming hum and turning to leave, probably going to waterfalls and enjoy the scenery, however when you start to leave you feel some familiar boney arms around your waste, and a flash of blue lock the door "no don't leave, don't want you to leave, need you" He whispered into your ear, you felt something rut against you and so you turned around to find your boyfriend face 99% blush and his eye burning yellow and blue, you felt something hard rut into you again and you look down to find the ever so familiar blue cock, dripping with pre thrusting into your pants "Aww sans, baby, if you were pent up you could have just told me~" You cooed stroking the blue cock with your hand. "baby doll, please. you have to understand that this isn't normal" He whispers thrusting up to meet your hand "Well I'm fucking a sentient skeleton with a blue magic dick, I think normal is tossed out the window" you argue, placing your hand on the tip of his ecto-cock and rubbing in circles "please (y/n) i'm in heat! i don't want to hurt you" this is where your interest peaked, you've heard he had this every season, however you had yet to experience this. "Oh baby, you know I love it when you get rough~ plus you won't hurt me to badly, we know this. And... well this is fucking hot not going to lie~" You say comforting him by taking your unused hand and stroking his head. He seemed to flinch at this, trying to calm himself from not taking you then right there. "you sure about this baby doll, cause once i start, i won't stop until this thing passes, and that can take a few days." He asked you making sure you were giving him 100% consent, you nodded and said "Hey i wouldn't have offered if I didn't like this."

This seemed to have snapped something in him, because before you knew it you were in his bedroom, with sans violently tearing of your shirt and pants "Sans! That wasn't necessary!" You shout, those where some of your best pants too, "ha you should have thought about that before all of this~" He said trying to take of your bra, enficese on trying. When you brought your hand up to try helping him, he just ripped off the bra, you notice his jacket is still on though, so you tried shaking it off, however sans just pins you down, stopping you from your actions "Keep it on, I want to see you in my beloved glory, now be a girl and beg~" he demanded, you decide to comply to his commands "Saaannnns~ please fuck me" you moan out, feeling his cock through your panties, he just laughed and moved, well ripped, your panties aside "nope not good enough, i know you can get better" he teased, while just flicking the tip of his cock up and down your folds "Please sans please fuck me til I can't even walk anymore, I want to feel you break me I- SANS!" You shouted as you felt him enter you in a sudden trust "well if you want me to break you sweetheart, i think i can do that just fine" After that you felt him thrust into you like a madman, you didn't even try to conceal your moans or anything, you just let the pour out for him to hear "fuck sweet heart you feel so good~" he growled at you, thrusting hard with every word, making you clench a little bit tighter around him, you could already feel yourself close to the edge, but try to refrain to make him feel good too. he seemed to have noticed this and growled low and possessively "fuck i can feel yourself get tighter around me, are you close babe?~ go ahead then go ahead and cum, i'll make you feel so good your legs won't be functioning tomorrow~" he moaned out and starting dragging down a hand over to rub your clit in circles, however his dirty talk has already made you go of the edge, this has also sent sans over the edge too, cumming deep inside your pussy.

However instead of stopping like you both normally would, sans kept going "Wa-Wait sans I'm too sensitive! Can we ple-please take a break!" You cried out as he kept ramming into you, "sorry kid i just, i can't stop! you're too good! more, more!" he then threw both of your legs over his shoulder blades, reaching into that special spot that made you just lose it "SAANNNS!!! Please!" you cried out grabbing onto the sheets "now now, don't want to alert the neighbors what's happening" he stopped rubbing your clit to grab onto your neck, briefly closing, making it hard to breath, then tightening around your neck permanently and choking you, you tried to moan some more, but it just came out all weird. 'great what a freaking turn off' you thought as he stopped suddenly, releasing your neck and a wave of cum "to hot... need to calm down before. ugh (y/n)?" he checked to make sure you were still conscious, you gave a confused, yet affirmative hum.

"c-can i go all out, i just didn't want to hurt you but... i do want to hurt you, i want to bruise your skin so badly, taste your blood. do you mind if i... y'know" he mutter some of it to himself, blushing and looking away "...Sure, I gave you consent before, not going to stop now" you say looking straight at him, kissing his cheek bones. He sighed blissfully and threw you to on the bed, ass up this time, he wasted no time entering you again and pounding hard, you started to shout his name out and he grunted, however you felt something else toy with your ass, before you could ask what it was, it slammed into you."SANS!" You shouted, he laughed in his stupidly sexy voice again and said "hey you said i could go all out!" then you felt 2 vine like things go under your stomach and onto your breast, curling onto them and paying special attention to your nipples, "San-sans what's happening?" You had to asked a little frightened, then a blue thick tentacle, that looked a little too familiar to his dick, started prodding at your lips "so-sorry babe this is just what happens when I go into heat." oh. you decide to open you mouth for this lengthy appendage and it complies delightfully, you felt sans bring his fingers down your hips and back sides, hard, and start to feel yourself bleeding because of this, "mine~" He whispers, you felt yourself get tighter, and who can blame you! Getting ruthlessly pounded in all your entrances and getting so stimulated like this, you muffled a 'Sans!' behind the tentacle and cumming around his member, he only grunted and started thrusting at inhuman speeds.

This went on for hours, you think you passed out once or twice, but your mind has been so buzzed out you couldn't really tell, but you did wake up to a pleasantly peaceful sans between your breasts, then you felt the blood, dripping... everywhere "... god dammit sans" you whispered while trying to escape this cuddle skeleton koala, eventually you did, and looked yourself in a mirror and gasp. You looked like a mess! There was your hair going 100 different degrees everywhere, your knees are shaking so much they might as well be vibrators, you decide to not say that sentence out loud... ever, and there's scratch and bite marks all over, well looks like you're going as a mummy for halloween, that's when 2 familiar boney hands came around you neck "morning babe, sorry about- JESUS FUCK!" he shouted, seeing the damage he did to you over his heat "sweetheart i'm sorry i didn't mean to go this far i'll get some monster candy for you i'm sorry!" he kept apologizing while going down stairs, probably to get a water sausage or something, you sighed and brushed your hair while he was down there, after some aftercare your bruises are way less noticeable, and the bleeding slowed down considerably. "... no sex with you unless I top." You said sighing, sans is a little shocked by this but just noods while applying bandages on you "so want to get some grillby's after this?" he asks, you nodded and sighed.

A week later

You woke up with the worst sickness ever, and had to stumble across the hall to get to the bathroom, trying to empty out your stomach and overall, having the worst time "Babe?" You came back to your still sleeping boyfriend, however he wakes up begrudgingly, "yeah babe" "It's nothing I'm just feeling really sick right now and have no idea why,so, as a joke, I think I'm pregnant" He is now 100% awake with the most shocked face ever "show me your soul" he asks and you comply, confused, when he pulls it out you notice there's a tiny white heart in the middle of your red one, and a blue streak "... what" you asked very confused. "shit sorry babe i'm so sorry i promise i'll make this up for you" He apologizes over and over again. "Sans calm down, what happened?" You ask calmly not sure what's up with him.

"okay so when i was in heat, if i remember correctly, our souls pulled out saying, 'hey let's make a baby' and you were pretty chill about the whole thing? i mean i can't remember that part too well but our souls have bonded together and created new life?" He rambles, you have to take a minute to comprehend that knowledge..."... So we bonded?" You asked "yyeeesss?" sans responded "and created new life, without either of us being 100% conscious" "well souls do tend to go against our word, and tend to do the subconscious" "... okay" "wait what! how can you be so accepting of that!" sans shouts at you, you minorly flinch and try to keep a neutral face "I mean, we were going to do this anyways, and we've touched souls before so I don't get the big deal" "big deal! oh my gosh (y/n) please tell me your functioning correctly!" "I mean hey this is natural, first comes love, then comes sex, then comes babies, then comes marriage, then disapproval by their parents!" You happily exclaim, sans looks at you with the biggest 'are you fucking kidding me' look he can muster. "Hey better get used to it bone daddy~" You flirt with him, turning his face into a nice blue "uuuggghhh" he hides his face with his blue sleeves, making you giggle and press a kiss on his skull. "Love you~" "*sigh* love you too"


	4. Blueberry pies (U.S! Sans/F! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by SnowyWolfpup3
> 
> warnings: Face fucking, violent fucking, skeleton heats, overstimulation, a bit of blood, spanking, knotting, dom blueberry kinda. tons of aftercare
> 
>  
> 
> Sort of a sequel to these 2 parters http://archiveofourown.org/works/7751077/chapters/18268273 and http://archiveofourown.org/works/7751077/chapters/18305905

You enter from the door of your house, sighing and slugging down on the door and facepalm with both your hands. Muttering a "Ugh this day was so stressful!" while slouching to the ground.

You hear your precious blueberry crash into things while swearing loudly. You startle because... well you've never heard your blueberry swear before! 

You knock on the door of his room and he yells out a very high pitched "C-c-coming!" You wait outside a little humming a cute tiny tune. "O-Oh Hey ______ I'm Sorry But... I'm Not Feeling The Best Right Now!" Blue says, bone naked might you add, with his face blushing a bright baby blue.

You immediately check your boyfriends temperature and find out he's burning! "Blueberry you're on fire! Do you think it's a monster sickness or something!" You concern over his health, you don't know much about magic sickness and are not even sure if there's a hospital for monsters!!!

"No, I Don't Feel So Sick, It's Just... It's So... Hot." His tiny blue tongue sticking out you have a tiny light blush on your checks. "Do you want me to get some ice or something?" You worry going to go to the freezer. "No i've Tried That Already! It Just Won't Go Away Please ______ Please Make It Go Away!" You blush profusely and nod slightly, while thinking of what you could do.

An idea came to mind, you decide to pick up your little burning skeleton and put him in a cold bathtub, however the water gets reheated instaly and you panic out, "that was cold water! How did it just get reheated like that!" you complain loudly to sans and he shivers and starts to rub his arms "No Still To Hot!" He complains loudly and you both are unappeased. "Yesh I'm sorry BB but I just can't find a solution to your problem!" You complain, brushing your hand on sans ribs and he softly moans and thrusts up into your hand. "Bb?" You ask wondering what's got him so... reactive?

"Please More!" Blueberry begs taking your hand into his and forcing you to rub his ribs, loudly moaning in the process, my my what's got him so sensitive~. You decide to take your other hand and dip it into the warm water and stroke his spine, causing him to jut out and moan your name loudly, blue pupils suddenly a blaze and a chubby cock are now present to your pleasure.

You pick up your small skeleton and take out the plug for the water, and take him to your room while he squirms and tries to just have you touch him more. You gently throw him to the bed and take off your shirt and take your bra off, and blueberry looks at you with heart pupils and his cock throbbing oh so delightfully.

You grab your vibrator from your sin bin and go on your knees and gently lick his dick from the base to the tip, flicking your tongue on his slit and start to gently suck on his tip, taking in his blueberry flavored dick and he takes your hair in his hand and starts to push you forward, making you take his dick deeper, you gag a little bit but you and him both know that it isn't bad, you take both hands to unbuckle your shorts and slip off your underwear.

You gently take the vibrator and slip it into your wet hole, matching the pace of blueberry. He eventually stands up startling you back before thrusting wildly into your mouth, you startle a lot and try get some control of the situation and failing miserably. "T-TAKE IT, TAKE IT ALL MY _____" He shouted, before taking you to his literal blue balls and unloading his blue load into your throat, which you where forced to swallow.

"OH DEAR GOD, HAH, MY HUMAN!" He chants while releasing his hand in your hair, you cough some of his load out and on your bottom lip and the top of your breasts. He then throws you on the bed with some surprising amount of force and taking the vibrator out in a very violent manner before delving down and licking your pussy in a rushed, and almost animalistic, manner.

Moaning his name out loudly, he brings you to the edge in a matter of minutes, tongue fucking you into a blissful orgasm that he brings out in a delicious manner that can only be described as perfect.

Blueberry rises up with an absolute predator grin and gaze on you, his mouth fully open with his canines glistening, blue tongue glistening with his saliva and your cum. "MORE, HUMAN GIVE ME MORE!" He said animalistically, bitting your neck and slamming into you with his dick.

"A-AH BLUEBERRY!" You shout out loud, he growls approvingly and slams harder into your sensitive walls, he detaches your neck and licks the blood off with his tongue. "MY HUMAN" He growls out making you blush more than before, that's before he stopped hilted into you unloading every drop of him.

"Blueberry, that was... intense." You said panting hard, his mind seems to be off in a different dimension though as he growls out softly, before turning you around and sniffing your hair? Before entering you're oversensitive flower and pounding away, hard.

You moan out unexpectedly and blueberry laughs almost maniacally. "YOU'RE MY HUMAN AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE YOU!" He shouts, raking his hands through your back, causing little scratch marks on you, and you felt the blood dripping down, you could care less as blueberry spanks your ass hard and you shout out in surprise.

"SAY IT SAY THAT YOU'RE MINE!" He demands and you try to comply, but he's going to fast so you can't do anything but moan, he then stops hilted again and growls, bitting the other side of your neck. "Hah-hah blueberry?" You ask him but he just growls at you and say.s "Tell me your mine." He orders and ohohohohoh~ That is so fucking hot to you,you can't help but to whisper. "Of course I'm yours BB, I've always been yours, body and soul, they're all yours." He perks up at the soul part and laughs demonically, before slamming back in at an inhuman pace.

"DAM RIGHT YOU'RE MINE, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS MINE. YOU'RE PERFECT BODY, SOUl, AND MIND BELONG.TO. ME!" He thrust particularly hard at the last words, hitting your g-spot perfectly. He pulls out your (s/c) soul and his very light blue one and takes you're soul and with his slightly bloody fingers, gropes it and takes his tongue and gently licks it, sending a wave of pleasure throughout your body, cumming with a shout of his name.

The next second he grabs your body and positions it so you're ridding him, you get what he's trying to say and bounce off top him. His light blue soul floats towards you and you gently rub it, producing a light blue soul substance and you bring the soul towards your mouth and start gently licking it. "A-AH _______" He shouts, using his unused hand to bounce you more, then a peculiar thing starts hitting your folds. "Blueberry!" You shout back, near a second orgasm.

Then in a perfect moment of bliss you cum and the thing is forcibly shove into your vagina and you just realized what it was a moment to late... his knot.

You cry out painfully as he forcibly shoots load after load in you, literally crying by now. He places both your souls back and licks your tears off, whispering things like "the pain will get better I promise" and "I'm sorry I made you do this" you felt heartfelt at this one, and "take all of my knot my human." that is hot, but you feel like you're no longer in the mood.

This goes on for half an hour and you are filled to the brim of his seed. before he pulls his knot out with a "thank you"from you, it was really, really, really, painful and you didn't think you could hold anymore. Well that was before he purred and entered you again, making you give a questioning gasp. "SORRY ________ BUT, I NEED MORE." He licks you, before moving again.

(Time skip to the morning... and skips a bunch of rounds and knots)

You wake up very exhausted and in pain, you smell your blueberry cooking something and try to get up and see what's happening, but when you try to get up, your legs give out immediately and you fall to the ground. You wait a few minutes waiting for blueberry to get you, in the meantime you realize how many bruises your little skele left you. You see a ton of hickey's on your neck and shoulders, bandages everywhere with a little bit of red blood on a few places, with your legs have blue/purple bruises, wait are their bites on your inner thighs?! Kinky, and you see how much blue cum is on your bottom legs that's just sinking into the sheets below, eh laundry day is tomorrow anyways.

"OH _____ YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Blueberry said, blue bow already in place with a thing of tacos in hand. Delicious. You tell him "You know, my legs don't exactly work after yesterday." he gasps and rushes to your side with his tacos covered in a light blue magic barrier to keep it from falling.

"SORRY _____ I HAD NO IDEA I WOULD GO THAT ANIMALISTIC ON YOU!" He apologizes, you wave it off saying "Hey it's okay BB, I liked you doing that, it was amiiditally super hot~" blue blush initiated "and not to mention I'll be fine, just with a lot of after care and monster food and I'll be fine." You reassure him, he doesn't look to believe you, but nods anyways.

"So I'm guessing if this is the 'blueberry special' ,as you call, is made with magic, I'm guessing my injuries will heal quicker, so let's get to that okay?" He happily nods and you both spend the rest of the morning cuddling and making sure the other is okay.

"BABE NO STAY HERE YOU NEED TO RECOVER!!!" Blueberry clings to you, while you try to go to your job, "Blueberry I can't stay here! I have a job, plus thanks to my amazing boyfriend I feel fine!" You argue, struggling to get through the door, now suddenly unturnable with a blue aura, you gaze to your boyfriend with a glare, he laughs and shrugs.

"Blueberry..." You say, he sweats and runs somewhere, door still unpassable , by now you're debating on just going through the window by now. You hear "Yeah ______ Can't Come In Today She's... Very Injured Today, However A Day's Rest And She Should be Fine! Thanks For Understanding!" And a beep.

"I SWEAR TO THE LOVE OF GOD SA-BLUEBERRY!" You shout at him, he nervously "mweheheheh's" away while you try to chase him poorly. But at the end of the day you have to wonder, what did make your precious blueberry like that?... Meh whatever, as long as you know that you are blueberry's, made you feel safe, and as long as you both continue that way, the next time wouldn't be so bad. You hope...


	6. Sweet corrupted nightmares (Nightmare!Sans/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW KINKS/WARNINGS! tentacles... tentacles everywhere, blindfolds, and overstimulation.
> 
> Minor warnings: You and nightmare drink a lot with regrets in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Dream and nightmare sans are part of a larger au called dreamtale, with two lands, the land of dreams (with every character resembling a common nice dream) and the land of nightmares (characters resembling a common fear) with nightmare! sans being the ruler of the nightmare realm and dream! sans being the guardian of the dream realm, making sure no nightmare's enter.
> 
> The reader is an npc from another game universe, when error was punished (he doesn't get his own au fuck him) he got his puppets and powers removed (this is part of a one shot I never got around to doing) he saw a portal leading to your game place, where you're drinking a thing of booze saying 'sigh the times are tough' and that's it, error takes you back to the anti void to keep you their for error's amusement... but you have no soul, cause you aren't programmed to have a personality, or anything that could classify your soul as real. Stuff happens ink and fresh (who both have their own aus fuck you error), also fresh ruins everything, he really does) give you some base's of a soul (outline) with fresh adding a tiny little bit of to much affection, error awakens and you're madly in love with him, becoming a willing slave to him, error is pissed off at this.
> 
> Stuff happens here but eventually error get's his powers back after ink tries to take you away to try and deprogram you into back into your game, error defends you and confessed and ink deems him worthy of giving back his powers, and he uses it to protect you, although he still destroys au's but he does it less, after all every good guy needs a villain!

Shivering, you try to warm up in your scandalous, yet cold inducing dress, error wanted you to work for nightmare for a while, at least for until error is done fighting ink for the while, you're a little upset by that, he always reminds you that it's only temporary. However... every time you go there, nightmare always keeps you as a... personal maid for the time. You never questioned why though, nightmare always kinda frightened you.

This time he has you in a frilly dress that had just enough silk (it was made out of silk! You couldn't be mad at that!) to cover your stomach and your ribs, but it showed off just the tiniest peek at your nipples if they try, and not enough long dress to revile your (f/c) panties. "heey my maid~" You hear nightmare's voice call out for you, sigh... "Yes sir?" You say with fake fondness because you've done this enough times. "come with me to my room, i should reward you for being such a good maid for me~ even though you belong to error, you're still so faithful to me. that's an order" He grabbed the slim part below the valley of your breasts, pulling you with him to his enormous room.

He throws you onto the bed, grabbing a mysterious package, you mentally brace yourself for the worst. However instead of anything lethal, like you thought, he pulled out... a cabinet worth's of booze and alcohol. "Dude..." You simply say at this, "it get's lonely around the palace, plus not to mention it would be nice having a drinking buddy for once." nightmare points out, grabbing a bottle, and pouring a shot, "so how about it?" must... resist... must... not follow original coding... ah frick it!

You grab the shot and down it in one gulp, yeah that's the alcohol burn you probably loved when you were just a few lines of codes! He chuckles at your enthusiasm and takes a shot himself, yeah you guys drank the entire night, of course nightmare still had some dignity to not fuck you while drunk, only accidents could happen there. But to not save both of your dignity we're gonna show you after a few drink.

1st shot- barely tipsy

"So nightmare, even though I've been here like 100 times,but I hardly know anything about you, so tell me, what's your story?" You ask him, he looks extremely uncomfortable, and takes a shot. "Eh it's fine you don't have to share if ya don't want to." You say, taking a shot. Nightmare looks at you in a look of shock, you shrug it off.

5 shots- getting drunk

"H-holy fuck dude! I wa-was -hic- the fucking worst when error found m-hic- me li-like like seriously real talk, i was holla annoying at first! I-i kept f-fucking -hic- saying 'sigh the times are tough' it was hella annoying." You share with nightmare, drunk laughing putting your arm around his shoulder, he was also getting drunk right along with you. "holy fuck, i-i can see that being fucking annoying as all hell though." He stutters.

8 shots- barely can make a paragraph

"Oh my gosh nightmare I'm gonna fucking throw up, shit bro we're getting to drunk." Your voice get's higher pitched every word, bending over. "that's fucking gross maan!!!" Nightmare said disgusted, but he held a smile from being to drunk. Sparing a tentacle to grab a trash can, but you just put your hands all over that slimy appendage. "Dudee -hic- that's so fuuucking coool!!!" You say touching the appendage, giving it a lick with your tiny tongue. he shivers at that. "don't fricken do that!!!! i don't- i- urm... right i don't grab your fucken arm and lick it." Your eye light shines.

"You should fucking do that." You say. Losing every sense of the word 'normal' presenting your arm to his face. "dude." He has a calmer reaction than anyone else in that situation, with a black as the night tongue he licks your arm, leaving a slimy residue on your arm. "Heh feels tingly, this shit is non toxic right? Cause I'm gonna lick it back." He shrugs, not connecting two brain cells to remember. You lick it anyways... taste like black berries.

??? shots- I don't want to know

So dream decided that while ink and error were 'fighting' (more like having a chat while carelessly throwing bones at each other to make it look like they're fighting), dream thought it was about time nightmare went down, he greeting a nightmare temmie (terrifying by the way, but not actually as scary as some of the regular enemies) and the temmie pointed to nightmare's room.

He got a dream bone (I don't fucking know that he attacks with, every time I try I'm bombarded with sansest and fontcest AAAAA end me) ready to attack. However instead of the intimidating beast of the goopy nightmare, he found you and nightmare, drunk as all hell, with beer and alcohol scattered all over the floor.

"what?" Dream questions. Looking at this mess, he kinda recognizes you from the fact you hang around with error a lot. "O-oh h-hic-hey dream boat!!!" You notice him, stammering over to give him a hug. "Who- Fuck I mean, how arrre you!?" You drunkenly said, while nightmare is lying on the ground, looking to be having an extensional crises.

"yeah okay... i'm just going to go." Dream sans said, not wanting to attack nightmare in such a... vulnerable state. He teleport out of there with out a second glance, you pout but still drunkenly tip back to nightmare, and lay on top him. "Niighhhttmaaaree!" You drunkenly state while kicking your feat. "Why is error so not physically affectionate t'words me?!" You complain, still laying on top of him.

"I-hic- love him so much!!! And while he reincoperates? Reincorp- fuck, shares the same feelings with me I never see it!" You whine, nightmare drags his head up. "no idea, if i where him i would share how much i love you every fucking day." You chuckle. "Dude that's fucking gay man." "how's it gay?!" He exclaims, moving his hands to kick you off him and his bed, you land on the ground. "Ouch, heheh fuck I don't fucking know I'm to DRUNK!" You exclaim, before everything turned black, you've felt like your stomach finally punished you for drinking all that alcohol, and you fell asleep.

In the morning

You feel a massive headache waking up, great you must have gotten so hammered, you have a really messy blanket put on you, with a different set of cloths. he must have at least changed you in the time you were passed out. Huh, guess that skeleton has some dignity after all, you get up and try to find that skeleton in particular, while still having a massive headache.

"Hey dude!" You flinch from your own voice, right, headache, "Where are you?" You call out for him in a lower volume, however a loud knock interrupted you. "Who's there?" You ask, "Toriel, master sans has sent me here to give you some pills. He also wants to see you, however he will be coming over to you." Sighing, you open the door to toriel, with her tear stains flowing down her face, but she does have a platter of medicine and some ice cream to calm your stomach, you take them and set them aside.

"Hey no need to cry now, you're not haunting anyone's dreams right now, so save the tears for later!" You exclaim, whipping away the tears, " Heh, I guess you're right as always (y/n)." She sighed, before leaving the room. You take some of the pills to help with your stomach ache, and down it all with the tub of ice cream.

Then a goopy tentacle touched your back and you jumped. "Nightmare what the fuck?!" You swore like usual, completely enraptured by fear, "sorry (y/n) just wanted to thank you for last night, getting hammered with some one else is way more fun that just being hammered alone." Chuckling, you respond "Yeah, makes the headache 100 times more bearable the next too." You rub the top of your head.

"i've been wondering, after a few drinks, you mentioned something like around the lines of not being given enough physical affection by error." Wow, wasn't ready to wake up to this conversation. Especially with someone other than error, you thought he'd be direct with that! You shyly nod, an uncomfortable knot feeling your stomach, nightmare goes over to you and pats your back.

"honestly, i think i can help you with the physical problem, since error's to much of a coward to actually do anything physical~" he whispers to you, you feel like a traitor, since you love error to bits you do crave the soft touches of an actual lover. "I'll take you up on that offer." You say, nightmare is a little sadden "i expected you to say- wait you mean yes?" You nod and giggle at his confusion.

"Yeah. I kinda miss the touch of a lover, but friends with benefits is close enough!" You say, with little hesitation, nightmare smirks at you, before hugging you. "you have no idea how happy that makes me, so you wanna fuck now, or later?" Nightmare brashly asked, you blush heavily and nod, "well no need to waste time now. let's do this right now, safe word is booze."

He pins you down to the bed, this escalated quickly. He takes of your shirt, rubbing your breasts over your bra, licking your neck. Slivering a tentacle down your uncovered panties, he didn't bother putting on any shorts on you... did he plan this? You feel the pleasure down to your core, and lightly gasp, bucking your hips to the tentacle, which seems to violently hump against you, now your breathing heavily, already desperate for more pleasure.

Nightmare tsks at you, removing the tentacle, making you give off an embarrassing whine, bucking your hips to try and return the pleasure, "now then doll, who said you could have all the pleasure here?" Nightmare said to you, "i think you should be punished for that" his voice was filled with lust.

"A-ah nightmare, please~" You begged, wanting the pleasure to return. He chuckles deeply at your begging, before grabbing a blind fold to put it on you, you're kinda scared at this, but you remember the safe word, and viably relaxed. Then you feel slimey tentacles wrap your arms together, and then your legs. "do you want me to continue dear?" nightmare licked the lobe of your ear, you shiver heavily, but you heavily nod, "we use our words here sweetheart." Nightmare said, making another tentacle appear and very slightly moving your panties out of the way, and slightly touching your clit.

You feel your mind breaking every tiny touch nightmare makes. You couldn't see past the blindfold. making the touches amplified, "if you want to be touched, you have to beg for it~ come on, beg for me to touch you, to mercifully fuck you into the bed." Nightmare told you, in a deep raspy voice that made you even wetter.

"Nightmaare~ Please fuck me, please, please. I just wa-want you to fuck me please!" You beg him, the tentacles holding you back from grabbing any more pleasure, holding you back from just fucking nightmare senseless. He hums, bringing the tentacle to your entrance, flick it briefly, before going back up to your clit, you let out a pitiful whine, before you hear a zipper, and not even a second later you feel something much more girthy lined up to your entrance, and you gasp in surprise.

"well if that's what you want sweetheart..." He rams into you in an instant, making you take all of him in one go, "then that's what you'll get." he started to go at a merciless pace, pulling almost all the way out, before ramming back in, and you loved ever little bit of it. The merciless pounding from nightmare is driving you crazy, making you moan loudly.

"yeah that's it doll, scream my name, tell everyone in this whole kingdom who the king is fucking." He orders you, the tentacle that was teasing you before was now expertly rubbing your clit, even as far as thinning out to grab it and pulling it, making you feel unexpected pleasures, and so you do scream out his name. "NIIIGHTMAARE!!!~" You shout, eye pupils rolling to the back of your eyes, making you cum on his cock.

However, he doesn't slow down to give you a break, he continues to relentlessly pound into you, go hard and fast, but you're to sensitive to handle it, and you can't even say the safe word, because it comes out as a jumbled mess of a word, but then again do you even want it to stop? You silently question yourself, as he suddenly stops to flip you around, shoving your face to the pillow, and entering doggy style.

You were left a panting mess, losing all will to make him stop, becoming a rag doll for his pleasure (I might be using these terms wrong oh well.) he groans out, biting your neck in an animalestic way, tentacle going absolute rabid on your clit, circling to the point where the pleasure becomes painful. He groans, before burying deep inside you, releasing his substance deep into your vagina. You whimper out a pathetic "booze" nightmare seems to hear it and lets you go immediatly.

"sorry about that, went a little feral on you." Nightmare apologizes, looking at the bite mark he gave you, he's still holding you with the tentacles, thankfully the tentacle he was using to rub your clit has stopped immediatly, he takes one good look at you, before a devious plan hatched in his mind, he takes a tentacle to get some rope to tie your hands together, "W-wait nightmare! I can't go another round!" You beg, he chuckles darkly.

"oh sweetheart, this isn't for me, this is just for a present." He said, keeping the blindfold on, you whimper of what he means by that, but before that you feel some silk touch your skin, he was making a cute bow to one of your arms, before adding to his devious plan, he took a present tag and wrote on it, adding a 'special' note to it.

*time skip to when nightmare throws you back to the void and cleans you... somehow*

You land on the ground with an 'oomph', you can't rub your butt because someone tied up your hands behind your back! You're kinda salty about that, then error comes back, "h̶e̷y̶ ̸b̶a̴b̵e̴,̸ ̷I̵'̴m̴ ̵h̷o̷m̵e̴!̵.̸.̵.̴ ̶b̴a̵b̸e̶ ̶w̸h̶e̶r̷e̷ ̸a̸r̴e̴-̷ ̷o̶h̷ ̶d̸e̸a̴r̸ ̸m̴o̶t̷h̴e̴r̷ ̴o̴f̶ ̷g̷l̴i̷t̶c̶h̸e̷s̵!̶" His glitchy voice said, seeing you tied up, with a nice ribbon to go along with it, he blushed a nice yellow, then he saw the tag.

'Hey error, miss needy slut ((y/n)) was feeling quite horny lately, like she was a bitch in heat, honestly I expected you to claim her so many times, and you never did! Hope you don't mind my 'gift' and btw...' He flipped the tag to it's back. 'hope you don't mind me having a test run~ -nightmare, ps she feels really god damn good, and her moans are the best.' He crushed the tiny note, walking up to you with a slightly pissed off expression, of course you couldn't see it, but he gripped your neck because you have no soul to physicalally grab, and kissed you passionately, your face was a bright red.

"s̷o̶ ̴i̶'̷m̸ ̷n̸o̴t̴ ̸g̶o̵o̵d̴ ̶e̵n̵o̵u̴g̵h̸ ̶f̴o̸r̵ ̵y̸o̶u̶ ̴h̴u̴h̸ ̴s̵l̴u̵t̷?̶ ̴Y̸o̸u̸ ̷d̴e̵c̵i̷d̷e̴d̸ ̵t̶o̴ ̶r̴u̸n̷ ̶a̸w̴a̸y̵ ̸w̸i̵t̷h̴ ̷n̸i̶g̵h̸t̵m̵a̸r̵e̵,̴ ̸i̷ ̶n̴e̸v̴e̴r̷ ̷f̵u̸c̷k̸e̶d̶ ̴y̵o̶u̷ ̸b̸e̸c̸a̶u̵s̵e̸ ̶y̶o̶u̴r̶ ̴s̴k̷i̷n̵ ̴b̶r̸u̷i̵s̵e̷s̴ ̴s̴o̶ ̷e̶a̸s̵i̶l̵y̷,̶ ̵n̸o̸w̸ ̵i̴ ̷k̷n̷o̴w̷ ̶t̸h̷a̴t̷ ̵i̸ ̵c̷a̸n̵ ̷b̸e̷ ̸a̵s̴ ̸r̷o̶u̶g̴h̴ ̴a̸s̶ ̸i̸ ̶w̷a̸n̷t̸ ̸t̶o̵ ̷y̷o̴u̵.̷" He whispered into your ear, before biting your ear lobe. Well you're officially screwed, in the best way possible.

All thanks to nightmare though, although you got fucked violently like a bitch in heat, at least you can feel loved and wanted to error, you will be thankful for that... even if your legs don't work in the morning though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus thing piece of garbage is over 2k words long, meh my fault for adding so much gosh darn filler, but I like it so it doesn't really matter, remember, requests are always open! Have fun darlings!


End file.
